A Buterfly's wings
by HraMunro
Summary: Old friends meet again. Lilith and her servants go to stay with Sebastian an old friend as they have nowhere else to go. What will happen between these old friends? How will Ciel react to another Demon in his home?
1. chapter 1

_Hello! If you have seen my other account then you may notice this is the title of a scraped fan fiction. I started it but was unhappy with it so now I'm going with this story. There is A lot of unnecessary writing before the story I apologise but a lot of it is needed._

 ** _Background to me writing the story:_**

 _The original idea for this story was actually my sisters. She had me write a base for the story and she edited it to fit what she wanted. The problem though was the fact that she lost interest in the story after only writing one chapter._ _I was quite interested in the plot of the story and wished to continue it. So we removed her version from her account and we are going to upload my version here under a different name. The story will remain both of ours and we will both input into it._

 ** _Disclaimers:_**

 _Sadly I do not own black butler/kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in black butler/ Kuroshitsuji._

 _I write for fun not to please people. If you enjoy the story that's an added bonus!_ _I will be continuing Red Roses and White Roses so if you like that story don't worry!_

 ** _Authors notes:_** _I love hearing theorys on what people think is going on and there opinions so please let me know!_ _I like to make my story's have a deeper meaning than what I am describing. If it becomes to confusing please let me know!_

 **A Buterfly's wings**

 _Chapter 1_

 _Lilith's POV:_

Have you ever seen a butterfly? Have you ever seen its beauty? Have you ever watched it sore through the sky effortlessly as if it weighed nothing? Have you ever felt the air move as its wings flap in the air?

It is said that the flap of a Buterfly's wings contributes to the movement of air all around the world creating a storm hundreds of miles away.

But how can such beauty hold such power?

Everything you do affects every aspect of the universe. No mater what it is you are doing. It is your choice however what path you choice to take your life through. The possibilities are endless. How much the world changes in your lifetime is up to you and every thing around you.

We all have the power to change the world. Be it for better or for worse. Stand up for what you believe in and everything will be ok.

I look out the window as the world passes right before my eyes. Time to me is an infant object bit to many creatures they are limited to only a second of what I have experienced.

I have seen empires rise and eventually fall. I have seen saints rise to help those in need and horrid people who feast on the despair of there own kind.

I look opposite me where my maid and sworn protector Melaina sits. Her name is Greek meaning dark or black. It suits her perfectly to be honest. She is short and doll like in appearance. Her hair is pure black and her skin is porcelain white with a hint of purple in it. Her eyes are big and round and are coloured a light magenta. Her ears are pointed like a pixie. She wears a black gown and hides her long wavy hair under a hood attached to her cape. She almost never smiles.

She is neither human or creature. She is a spirit who has been tied to me since I was born.

My father for a demon knew far more about the world than anyone will ever know. In society he was ranked with the gods and overlords of the underworld or hell as some may call it. He only ever taught 5 of us his knowledge and trained us to make use of our power without disrupting the world and bringing a rain of destruction.

My butler and also my protector Solon (who's name is also Greek and means wisdom) was one of my fathers close friends. My father taught him everything he knew and Solon expanded on it and is one of the most knowlageable creatures alive. Solon works as both my butler and my adviser.

He is more angelic than demonic. When he fell from heaven his soul was too pure to be turned completely black so he is neither good or evil. He has blond hair and Ivory skin. His eyes are a bright silver and he looks to be around 25 years old. He stands at around 6ft 2inches.

Although very knowlageable he can be quite childish and a bit of a tease. He like to poke fun at me and tries to make me laugh. he wears a silver sut and top hat.

"Your quite deep in thought there are you not miss Lilith ?" Melaina looks at me blankly. She shows no emotion as she stares awaiting an answer.

I smile at her, "Just passing the time."

She turns her head away and back to her book. I go back to watching the window. Trees pass and the clouds go by as time slowly passes.

We are currently traveling to England. An old friend if mine currently has a contract there and has offered to help us until we can find somewhere to go. I have not seen him in awhile and I'm looking forward to talking to him.

He has gone by many names since we met. I gave up trying to keep track of how many. I began calling him Raven after his true form after the 100th or so name change.

Soon enough his name changes have become less frequent which makes me worry. All 4 of us were very close as we grew up. Solon was the oldest being my fathers closest friend. Then Melaina who was saved by my father when she was exiled by other spirits for practicing dark magic. Then Raven who was orphaned at a young age and came to live with my father. Then me my father's daughter and 2nd child.

I frown.

I look at my watch ,10.30am, and then open the carriage window and poke my head out.

"Hey Solon how long till we are there?"

Solon glances at me and chuckles to himself,"Not long now , We should be there in 10 minutes."

"Thanks Solon!" I smile at him.

"No problem Lilith!" He continues to watch the horses as we travel. I close the window and move to sit next to Meliana I glance at her book, "What's the story about?"

She turns her head slowly and looks at me emotionless. Her eyes filled with sorrow and she says in a depressive whisper, "It's about a young girl who has a possessed doll who is slowly turning her into a psychopath as it feasts on the innocents of the child's soul until- ."

I yawn and but in," ok I get it some depressing book. Hey look!" I point to the manner we are pulling up to.

"We are hear my lady."

I sit in my carriage awaiting for solon to open my door when a familiar face takes his place.

"Good evening lady Lilith-"

I giggle and interrupt him,"You haven't called me 'lady Lilith Alexis Phantomehive' Since the days my father was alive and well and ordered you to do so."

He laughs, "Well in these times it is expected of me to greet you as such however I must say that I wouldn't be so keen to have it be know you are a phantomehive as my current contractor is of your demonic line."

I look at him, "A human branch of us still exists? You do know there souls become demons when they pass on? So once you get what you want it may be quite awkward when you meet him in hell."

He chuckles, "I purposely get these rare souls as they are much more delightful and less easy to come by. To be honest for both of is its a win win situation."

As we talk I take my first steps out the carriage. I have white skin hinted with a tint of purple. My eyes are a more purpley magenta. My hair is black at the roots and fates from red to purple to ble at the tips. no matter how long I grow it it stays that way. Dyes don't work either. My iris is big and doll like and my hair falls down my back in beach waved curls.

I am wearing a gothic dress with a top hat on my head.(Author note: style is similar to Ciel's but more gothic) My hat has a blue ribbon around it which is tied loosely around it and the ties run loosely. I stand around 5f 6in.

I am quite weak after my last encounter with a few angles wishing to capture me in an attemp to turn me to an angel as I never fell.

I begin to fall as I walk up the first few steps. Solon Quickly grabs me. "You ok Lilith?"

I smile, " I'm fine." I then get up. "Now please hand me my cane." Melaine hands me a walking stick with a skull on its head.

The Raven gives me his _I know somethings wrong but I can't ask right now so I will force you to tell me later_ look. Its mainly frustration empathy and anger in one.

"Now lets be off I wish to meet this young master of yours." I struggle up each step.

The raven follows by my side and eventually picks me up carrying me bridal style. I struggle to het away and he only laughs, "You haven't changed one bit have you?"

I squirm, "Hey! This isn't funny put me down big brother!"

He stops in his tracks and I realise what I said he looks at me dead in the eye, "We are not children anymore. You need to stop all this big brother stuff. I'm not your brother Lilith."

"Sorry, It sort of slipped out. To be honest I am yet to know what you wish to be called or can I call you Raven?" I turn my head away trying to change the subject. When he was no longer a child he came to hate when I called him big brother. Melaine, raven and me were brought up together but raven and me were quite close.

He smirks agreeing in his own way to change the subject as he caries me in to the entrance hall. "Oh, Sorry I would have said if you did not interrupt me when I greeted you. I am Sebastian Michaelis."

I look back at him, "See you have gone back to your birth name. That's more like you I much preferred this name."

He laughs, "Quite the opposite in fact my young lord named me this. Quite ironic don't you think."

I smile, "Yes indeed"

Sebastian then places me in front of the door to a study. "I will let you hold at least a little of your dignity and walk in yourself. I am afraid we did not know when you would arrive so the young master is currently doing paper work."

We enter the room and a young boy the spitting image of both me and Sebastian looks up. I stand there in shock before curtsying,"Good day Human Earl Phantomehive. I am the demonic equivalnt to you. I am Lilith Alexis Phantomehive. I belive we have much to talk about."

The young boy looks at me. Then Sebastian. Then my servants. Then back at me. "Sebastian is she telling the truth."

Sebastian nods," Yes my lord."

I look over to my servants,"Solon bring my things to my room. Melaine help him. Do it as human as possible. We are no longer in inhuman territory. Once you have finished introduce yourself to any and all staff this manner might have and help them with there tasks. Once you have completed this await my orders in the library."

They nodd, "Of corse my lady." They then leave the room.

Sebastian looks over to me, " You sure have that lot wraped round your finger."

I laugh, "Well when your father was the most knowlageable demon in the universe and your mother was demonic royalty what would you expect. Remember me and you were once equal in power and strength."

The young boy stares at me. I smile at him, "Say whatever you wish to say child." I use my demonic charm on him and a motherly face.

Compeled to do so he begins," Why do you look so much like my mother except the colour of everything that's off, I thought is was strange Sebastian shared a resemblance to my father now this is just plane creepy. Mother was demonic royalty?" I raise my hand removing the small control I had I lose a bit of strength and go and sit on the couch.

Sebastian doesn't appear to notice luckily. Ciel then glares at me," Don't do that again or ill have Sebastian on you."

I laugh, "My child we both have power over him watch." I move up my hand and turn to him. "Sebastian won't you tell me your thoughts."

Like ciel he falls for the spell, "I do have some control over such a wake spell you know, I'm not going to come out and say everything I am thinking, The annoying thing is main thoughts I Can't control. I wonder how long you can keep this spell up before you have to lie down. Spell binding a child tired you out I suggest you stop-"

I take down my hand, " _breath_ I apologise _breath_ Sebastian I was just _breath_ proving a point." I see Melaine left my hand bag by the door. "This is an order. Please grab my bag and give it to me." My two eyes shine and he obeyes while a gobsmacked child sits in front of me.

I take a small box from my bag and take out my blanket. "He only obeys me upon force. Since I am royalty I have more control over him. Although my life is meaning less to him." Ciel nods and Sebastian frowns at me.

The young boy looks at me, "So are we related?"

I laugh. "Technicaly yes. At this time I would be your elder sister if my soul had reincarnated as would have happened had other factors not been the case."

He smiles at me,"How do I know you are not lieing."

"If I am correct You made a rule with Sebastian that he cannot lie to you. With him being older than me I follow his example. My respect for him is why he has the same powers over me as I do him."

Sebastian looks at me," Why didn't you tell me that century's ago?"

I laugh, "Cause I know what your like." I stand up leaning on my walking stick. "I am terribly tired after a long journey and wish to rest. I will have my servants see me to my room. Thank-you the two of you for everything." Begin to walk and exit the room.

"Melaine come."

"Yes Lilith?" She looks at me emotionless.

"Show m-" I collapse on the floor.

 _Melaine's POV:_

As she begins to speak she collapses. I don't know much on her race as Solon would help her.

I pick her up. Sebastian Is a full blood demon like her. I shall take her to him.

I walk down the hall to find him patroling, "Melaine what happened to her?"

"She collapsed."

He looks worried.and takes her from me, "You can continue your work thank-you."

"For what"

He looks down on her running a hand through her hair, " For staying with her and not letting her go."

"You know for someone who hates being called her big brother you sure do care for her allot."

He smiles, "We all care for one another. That's what the Lord wished was it not?"

He then leaves. Now I can read my book.

 **A few hours later**

 _Lilith's POV_

I awake to find Sebastian asleep on the chair beside me. For only sleeping for fun he sure does relax far to easily around me.

I tap his shoulder.

No response.

"Wake up."

No response.

I sit up. He is such a heavy sleeper when he wants to be. Doubt he is very comfy there.

I use some magic I learned from Melaine to move him. I then wrap the blanket around him.

I get up and head for a bottle of blood I keep in my bag. The blood is from a beast and it heals us demons. I quickly drink the whole bottle and sit on the chair reading a book.

 **10 minutes later.**

The sleeping demon slowly opens his eyes and sits up with a confused look on his face. "how long have I been asleep?" He checks his watch and looks over at me. " Why are you up. You haven't been right since you arrived care to tell me why?"

I sigh, "nothing much just ran into another angel on the way here. I'm fine and so is everyone else. I managed to fend them away."

He gets up straightening his clothes up," Are you sure your ok?"

I laugh, "I am now. I am more worried about you. Your getting very relaxed around me has the big grumpy raven finally accepting he is stuck with me."

He glares at me and sighs, "I accepted that century's ago. Just please. Be careful."

I laugh, "I will now lets be off I think ciel wants food."

Sebastian chuckles," He always wants food but I get what you mean It is nearly his dinner time."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello!Wow this story got allot of likes within a week! I am still a bit of a noob to fan fiction writing so any recognition is cool!_ _Just thought I'd say that I upload new chapters between Friday and Sunday as I have school Monday to Friday but Friday is a half day so I have free time. If I have spare time I will write during the week but I often do art at that time._ _That's enough writing on with the story!_ **A buterfly's Wings**

Chapter 2

 **Before:**

The sleeping demon slowly opens his eyes and sits up with a confused look on his face. "how long have I been asleep?" He checks his watch and looks over at me. " Why are you up. You haven't been right since you arrived care to tell me why?"

I sigh, "nothing much just ran into another angel on the way here. I'm fine and so is everyone else. I managed to fend them away."

He gets up straightening his clothes up," Are you sure your ok?"

I laugh, "I am now. I am more worried about you. Your getting very relaxed around me has the big grumpy raven finally accepting he is stuck with me."

He glares at me and sighs, "I accepted that century's ago. Just please. Be careful."

I laugh, "I will now lets be off I think ciel wants food."

Sebastian chuckles," He always wants food but I get what you mean It is nearly his dinner time."

 **Now:**

 _Lilith's POV:_

I laugh,"So who fo you have cooking around here? I am still quite a fan of human food and I would love to see what the English are currently eating." We begin walking out the room and down the hall.

Sebastian sighs, "I really don't understand your liking for such basic food. It tastes basic and doesn't actually give you energy like it does for humans. I'm afraid our current cook can't actually cook so I do most of the work." He turns his head from me not looking me in the eye. and continues down some steps.

I look at him closely. "Are you serious? You actually learned to cook? The guy who makes sugar salty can actually cook?"

He sighs, "Yes I did." We begin making our way down the servants corridor.

I begin laughing hysterically which I get a nasty glare for but I don't care. "You must let me try it. It has been years since I've seen you cook."

He opens the door to the kitchen and we step inside. 4 people sit around a table. An old man looking to be in his 60s or early 70s, an American looking to be in his late 20s early 30s, a woman looking to be in her early 20s and a young boy in his teens.

The American speaks first,"Good evenin' Sebastian this must be the lovely Lady staying with us." He gets up and bows to me. "I'm Bard the chef, the young boy is Finnian the Gardener but everyone calls him Finny. The Old guy is Tanaka he worked here before Sebastian and the lovely lady over there is May-Rin. It is a pleasure to meet you m'

I smile at him, "The pleasure is mine, I am Lady Lilith Alexis Phantomehive. I am an old friend of Sebastian's and relation of the current Earl Ciel Phantomehive of this estate. I am also a close friend of Queen Victoria."

The servants blinked for a moment and stood there in shock. Sebastian then whispered sarcastically only load enough that I would hear it, "So how about adding all your other titles you have gotten in the last few century's and those you have in other realms?"

I elbow him and he laughs which shocks the servants. They stare at me before Finny talks," Wow you must be close to Mr Sebastian. I've never seen him laugh like that before."

I stare confused at him bit before I can say anything Sebastian interupts, "I trust you lot have finished your chores?"

They all nod looking terrified. I laugh I swear the only people skills this guy has is manipulation, fear inducing and seduction. Once you get to know him though he's alright. At least that is what I tell myself.

"Solon, Melaine come."As I speak that my two servants walk in the room.

Solon smiles at me, "Yes Li- My Lady" He corrects himself upon seeing the other servants. "How might we be of service?"

I chuckle at his mistake , "Keep these 4 out of trouble while Sebastian prepares tonight's dinner."

He looks at Sebastian in confusion,"Since when can he cook?"

The 3 younger servants look amazed at his statement May-Rin then buts in,"Sebastian is the best cook I've ever seen he is."

Solon turns to her, "Realy?"

I laugh, "Apparently after... getting a job at this mansion he taught himself to cook. I am looking forward to seeing his improvement for myself."

Sebastian glares at us. I walk over to him and ruffle his hair, "Hey cheer up grumpy!"

He continues to glare but I see a slight smile.

Solon shrugs and everyone except me and Sebastian leave the room.

I turn to Sebastian looking sternly at him, "So I haven't seen you in a few century's and rumour has it your not eating very often. Don't deny it I can see it in you. Care to tell me why?"

He sighs as he begins to cook, "I grew tired of worthless souls so I have been looking for ones with more flavour."

I sigh and look at him worryingly, "Your still starving yourself dangerously. If you wanted rare souls you should have told me I would have gotten you some."

He turns to me, places his hands on my shoulders and looks at me straight in the eye." Lilith you don't need to look after me. I am ment to protect you. Not the other way round."

I glare at him, "It is my job to protect those I care about and I'm sorry bit your on that list so get use to it!"

He appears taken aback by it I take the opportunity to take a very rare soul quickly from my bag and force feed him it. He freezes for a second before sighing, " Why did you do that?"

I chuckle, "Because if I didn't you would die in the next century if your contract failed or you got seriously injured one too many times."

He turns back to what he was doing, "Why would you care if I live or die. I'm just your servant."

I sigh," Your not my servant Sebastian. Your my best friend and I worry about you. Please be careful."

He chuckles, "For a demon you sure are very kind hearted."

I elbow him, "For a demon butler you sure do have far to big a sense of pride."

He laughs," I am just simply one hell of a butler."

 **At dinner**

Once Sebastian finished cooking he escorted me to the dining room and then came back with Ciel a few minutes later.

Upon seeing me the young boy looked confused," I thought demons ate souls and had no taste for human food?"

I laugh," Yes only Souls give me the same energy food does for you but I can still taste and eat it. Mr Picky over there just doesn't care for human food and so to him it is tasteless."

Ciel smirks," Is that so? Anyway how do you know Sebastian so well?"

I smile,"How about I tell you a bit more about me?"

He nods and I begin...

 _My story actually begins with my father. My father was originally a human. While others became fascinated by gods and prayed for good fortune my father was quite the opposite. My father became fascinated by the inhuman creatures who came by the human realm every once in awhile and began studying them._

 _Soon enough in his research he discovered supernatural inhuman lifeforms living in the human realm and as his knowledge grew he became outcasted from society as some feared he was insane or working for the devil._

 _For the next few years he researched alone but he had caught the attention of a young demon ,my mother, while researching Grim reapers._

 _My mother eventually offered him a contract. She would help him in his research in exchange for him and his soul._

 _My mother originally wanted him as a pet as he was interesting but over the years developed an attachment to him unlike any other she had had. She had fallen for a human._

 _My father soon learned everything there was to know about the human realm and was prepared for any fait he was given as he to had fallen for the demon._

 _My mother turned him into a demon as she was too attached to do anything that could harm him._

 _After he was turned they travelled different realms and my father was soon as knowlageable as the gods and was well respected is heaven and hell._

 _One day while wandering purgatory he came across a strange sight. An angle had fallen but due to the purity of his soul he could not fully transform into a demon. Rejected by both worlds he was alone._

 _My father took him in and he became my fathers closest friend Solon. My father taught him most of what he knew and in return Solon was loyal to my father._

 _A few years later my father was visiting some spirit colonies and found a black magic practicing spirit she was to be killed by her peers but my father offered to save her._

 _He told the spirits that she would work for his family for eternity and all she did would be his fault if they spared her._

 _My father being highly respected was excepted and then Melaine was added to the group._

 _A few century's past and I was born. When I was only 3 years old a broke out between Reapers and demons. Sadly many lives were lost including those of Sebastian's parents. His parents were close friends of ours so when I was 5 and he was 7 he came to live with us._

 _My father trained him and me and he became even stronger than my father in no time. Life was happy for the next few century's then my father had to go to help with the war._

 _Sadly. He never returned._

 _Upon the death of my father the war ended as he was respected on both sides of the war. His death devastated millions._

 _In my fathers will everything was left to me and I lived in the family home for awhile. I then moved to the city in hell but I couldn't stand it. I moved back to the countryside in hell and all 4 of us were there for awhile. Sebastian started to distance himself from me so I told them all they are free to do as they pleased._

 _Sebastian left the following century and I have been seeing him regularly as I see him as a close friend NOT a servant. same as the others, the choose to serve me._

 _After my fathers death angels found a loophole in my existence as a demon. since I never fell and my soul was never dark I could become an angel. They started attacking me to try to get me to change._

 _That brings us to present day._

I sigh and finish my meal,"By the way what ever you did to get that guy to learn to cook keep it up this is the best food ever!"

Sebastian chuckles, " That was a very breaff explanation butterfly."

I sigh,"It had to be he's only human raven and I'm afraid he won't live long enough to give all your embarrassing story's."

Ciel looks at us confused," Raven? Buterfly?"

I laugh," Just nicknames based on our familiar form. Sebastian's is a raven and I am a butterfly."

The boy chuckles, "So Sebastian is currently a caged bird."

I laugh, "It would appear so."

Sebastian glares, "Its not that funny Lilith."

I get up and walk over to him. I grab his cheeks, "Awwww. Look Ciel. Mr Grumpy is getting annoyed at us."

Ciel laughs, "Yes it seems he is."

Solon then walks in the room, "Lilith stop bullying Sebastian you know he can't take a joke."

Sebastian gives me the classic _you will pay for this once your alone watch out! I will kill you and I will enjoy it._

Solon sighs,"Killing her will only bring you more suffering and it won't be from any of us. It will be from her mother and grand father. Also we all know you care for her."

Strangely Sebastian blushes for a millisecond. Too quick for a human to see but we all saw it.

I tease him," Solon I think Sebastian has gotten all soft on us." I hug him which makes him freeze. "He's just like a teddy bear aren't you big brother?"

Sebastian snaps back and glares at me, "I'm not your brother Lilith. Stop calling me that."

At this point the young earl is curled up on the floor dieing from laughter.

 **Later**

It's late I'm sat in my room and I'm quite bored. I open the window, climb out and onto the roof. I sit there just staring at the stars and the moon lit sky. It is quite beautiful. Tonight is a full moon and it shines big and bright.

"Lovely isn't it. Reminds me of when we were kids." I turn around and see Sebastian behind me.

"Hey Sebastian." I motion for him to sit and he sits next to me. "Sebastian, I've been wondering..."

He looks at me with concern, " What is it?"

I smile showing him its no big deal, "Why are you so against me calling you big brother?"

 **End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

_Its a long weekend so I don't go back to school until Thursday! That means more time to write!_

 **A buterfly's wings**

Chapter 3

 **Before:**

It's late I'm sat in my room and I'm quite bored. I open the window, climb out and onto the roof. I sit there just staring at the stars and the moon lit sky. It is quite beautiful. Tonight is a full moon and it shines big and bright.

"Lovely isn't it. Reminds me of when we were kids." I turn around and see Sebastian behind me.

"Hey Sebastian." I motion for him to sit and he sits next to me. "Sebastian, I've been wondering..."

He looks at me with concern, " What is it?"

I smile showing him its no big deal, "Why are you so against me calling you big brother?"

 **Now:**

Sebastian turns his head away and sighs, "I'm not your brother Lilith and I would rather not be referred to as such."

I tilt my head, "I don't see what the big deal is, we were brought up like siblings and you never minded it until you were a century old."

Sebastian checks his watch, "I have to prepare for tomorrow will talk later."

He stands up and goes to walk away and I reach out and grab his arm, "I don't know why you are avoiding the question Sebastian but if you don't want to talk about it I won't force you."

Sebastian smiles, "I still have to prepare for tomorrow."

I chuckle and let him go, "I have nothing better to do and you are yet to tell me why your working for a child. Don't you think its crewl to take the soul of someone so young?"

He sighs and shakes his head as we both jump off the roof and enter the kitchen. We find solon and Melaine chatting while eating some of the food left from dinner. Solon notices us, "Ah Sebastian , Lilith there you both are. We wondered where you both ran off to."

Melaine then hands me a letter. I notice the crest and grown, "This is a letter from mother isn't it?"

Melaine nods and I go and join them and take a seat by Melaine and Sebastian sits between me and solon. I open the letter and begin to read.

 _To my dearest child Lilith,_

 _Your brother recently returned to hell and I regret to inform you that he is not pleased at your lack of communication with him in recent century's. Your brother and his girlfriend are to be wed in accordance to our traditions and I ask that you make an effort to attend._

 _I understand that you are currently visiting the raven, I must ask what he goes by nowadays? Aside from that I would appreciate it if you made at least some to visit for at least a few days while the wedding is underway. If you wish you can bring your servants your companions I really don't know anymore along with you._

 _I also regret to inform you that due to your age and status in high society I would suggest finding a mate before all the demons begin there attempt at making you theirs. If you don't I'm not helping you ward them away as I am afraid that is your job._

 _Stay safe, Mother._

I sigh and hand the note to Solon, "Brother has returned and by the looks of things he is not happy with me avoiding him."

Solon reads the letter and chuckles, "I would be more concerned about the find a mate or deal with the demons yourself part."

Sebastian then grabs the letter from him and reads it, "I though your brother left the demon realm in search of a way to become an angel?"

I sigh, "I am afraid his soul did not reach the angels criteria which is how they found me in the first place. I believe my brother is the one who snitched my existence to them."

Melaine then grabs the letter and reads it," So your brother has expected his state of being a demon?"

I laugh, "I doubt it although people change."

Sebastian stares at me for a minute and looks away when he notices I've noticed I turn to him, "Do I have something on my face? Or were you just thinking?"

Sebastian sighs, "So are you going to the wedding?"

I take the letter from Melaine and fold it up, "I would assume mother would send someone to make sure I go."

Solon smiles at us, "I wouldn't worry the wedding is sure not to happen for another few years so we have a little time."

I place the letter in the pocket of my dress and bury my head in my arms. Solon laughs, "I also wouldn't worry about the finding a mate part. I'm sure you will be unaffected unless we enter hell."

I turn my head and look at him, "It would be easily avoidable but your forgetting I'm kind if demon royalty I am often forced to go there."

Sebastian gives me a sympathetic look, "I think this is the only time I'm happy my birth parents were high socially although not royal."

I smile at him, "You have no reason to frown upon them or yourself you are the strongest and one of the smartest demons I know."

He smiles back at me, "I will take that at a compliment. Thank-you my lady."

I chuckle, "Quit the formalities you are not my servant nor do you act as one. Even Solon and Melaine are less formal towards me than you and there way stricter than you."

Solon laughs, "Quit the flirting there is more pressing matters to deal with."

I blush and turn back, "Hey! We are not-"

He interrupts not allowing me to speak, "We must decide who all will be going with Lilith to the wedding."

I look at him confused, "I thought you said that was not important."

He chuckles, "Well its better than listening to you to. Anyway I say either me or Sebastian go with her as we can play the role of her date meaning we can protect her easily."

I bury my head in my arms on the table, "Kill me please."

Melaine then says with a monotone voice, "I would but if I did I would definitely be dead by sunrise."

I tilt my head, "Come on the only people who would know is Sebastian and Solon and they won't tell will you?"

Melaine sighs, "It is them I fear would kill me."

With that they all begin to laugh. I sigh and get up. "I'm bored so I'm going to sleep."

Sebastian laughs, "Lazy as ever little butterfly."

"Shut up you workaholic raven!" I then leave the room and head for my study. I keep walking and soon lose my way.

"Melaine come."

Soon enough Melaine appears, "I appear to have gotten lost can you show me to my room? I am sorry to have inconvenienced you."

She begins walking, "If not for your life I would be dead so anything I am asked for by you is of no inconvenience."

I smile, "ok thank-you."

We walk along the hallway and and make our way to the entrance hall. We walk up the stairs and along a few other hallways before we reach my room.

I give Melaine a kind smile,"Thank you once again. Please have a good night."

She stares at me and then nods and takes her leave. I enter my room and change my outfit into my night clothes. Although I have no real need to sleep, unless I am badly hurt, I find comfort in escaping to the world of dreams.

The responsibilities and stresses the world is forever pushing onto me seem to vanish. What I dislike though is inescapable nightmares.

That is the side most demons would enjoy about sleeping. But for me I find it horrible. My fears are portrayed in front of me and I can't escape. I suppose that is what you get in doing such a human thing. Humans thrive off of others fears and there own anger while being tamed by happiness and love.

I use to watch humans that demons kept as pets as I was growing up. It amazed me how emotionally driven they were. Those whose spirits had been broken and felt no emotion at all were like mindless zombies and looked empty.

I lay in my bed and close my eyes and before I know it I have fallen asleep.

 _..._

 _"Lilith, Lilith where are you!"_

 _I am 10 years old in a beautiful garden looking at the Buterfly's. Sebastian and me are hiding from father who for some reason is in a rush to find us._

 _We sit behind a bush giggling as we watch father run around the garden trying to find us._

 _I turn to Sebastian and whisper to him, "Do you think we should show him where we are?"_

 _I go to stand up and he pulls me back down and into his arms, "Nah let him find us, That way we can continue to look at all the animals."_

 _I smile at him and a little kitten walks by. Sebastian jumps and I smile. ""Don't worry it's just a kitten. I think they are so sweet, what do you think big brother?"_

 _He smiles at me and ruffles my hair as I bring the kitten onto my lap. "There is nothing more sweet in this garden than you."_

 _I giggle, "Awww thank you!"_

 _We begin petting the kitten and I lean on Sebastian. He is so much taller than I am. He wraps one arm around me and we sit and pet the kitten._

 _Some how I manage to have fallen asleep and I wake up being carried by Sebastian. I sigh, "Sorry for falling asleep."_

 _He chuckles, "It's fine now that your awake though we better go find your father."_

 _I sigh, "Must we?"_

 _He puts me down and straightens out my dress, "I would think so, I font need another lecture about letting you misbehave."_

 _I look away, "Sorry about that..."_

 _He smiles, "It's fine."_

 _We walk inside and find father in the hall with a man much older than me and Sebastian._

 _My father smiles at me, "Ah, there you are Lilith. Where were you?"_

 _Sebastian answers, "I found her asleep in the garden sir."_

 _My father sighs, "Goodness Lilith you sleep as much as a human." He then turns to the man. He looks to be around 23 in human years although for all I know he is century's old. "I would like you to meet your older brother, Lord Charles Alex Phantomehive."_

 _My brother then walks up glaring at Sebastian and bows before me, "Pleasure to meet you Lady Lilith."_

 _I curtsy and smile, "The pleasure is all mine Lord Charles."_

 _My father sighs, "You two quit the formalities we are family." My father then smiles at Sebastian, "This is Lord Sebastian Michaelis, his parent were killed due to this war so he is staying with us. You remember Lord and Lady Michealis?"_

 _Charles sighs, "Why yes they were close friends of yours were they not father." He then turns to Sebastian, "Nice to meet you Lord Sebastian." He then softens his voice into a whisper only me and Sebastian can hear, "I know you were with my sister and if you get her in trouble or hurt her I will kill you. Remember butterfly's are very fragile."_

 _My father looks at him curiously, "Sorry I didn't catch the last thing you said."_ _Charles turns back to him and gives an innocent smile, "I would not worry dear father I was thanking Lord Sebastian hear for looking out for my dearest sister here."_

My father smiles, "Good to see you getting along." We then all make our way to the living room.

...

"Lilith" I hear a familiar voice.

"Lilith it's morning." I feel the curtains open.

I open my eyes and find Sebastian standing by my bed. I smile at him, "Hey big brother."

He glares at me, "I know for a fact I told you not to call me that."

I laugh, "I'm only teasing! Don't kill me!"

He chuckles, "Mabey this time I will. "

I giggle and stand up on the bed and ruffle his hair, "You wouldn't."

He laughs, "Yes I would."

I smile, "You don't want to deal with mother, grandfather and my brother. So you wouldn't."

I jump off the bed and onto the floor. Sebastian is still so much taller than me, I smile remembering the memory I dreamed about, "Remember the first time you saw a kitten."

Sebastian smiles, " Yes I do why?"

I laugh, "You jumped right out your skin."

Sebastian ruffles my hair, "Yeah but you fell asleep and I had to carry you."

I laugh, "Not my fault I enjoy sleeping!"

He sighs, "Anyway breakfast is ready I will wait outside to escort you there. I heard from Melaine you got lost last night."

I sigh and go to the wardrobe to pick out some clothing, "I haven't been in a big house in a long time. Then again even when I was I had you or Solon to help me find where to go."

Sebastian opens the door, "You should be more careful we don't need you getting hurt."

He closes the door and I can sense he is standing by it. I get dressed and exit the room. I smile at him , "So I noticed Ciel dresses similar to me. Is that a coincidence or your doing?"

He smirks, "He is still a child so I try to make him look strong but innocent."

I look up at him, "Sebastian I'm not a child."

He laughs, "I know, although you have dressed the same way since we were kids."

I smile, "I wouldn't think you would notice a thing like that."

He laughs," Its quite easy when you wouldn't leave me alone when we were young. You still don't to be honest."

I frown ," Do you wish me to leave?"

He stops and looks at me in the eyes, "I was only joking I never wish for you to leave. I do enjoy your company." He then laughs nervously, "Anyway we are here."

He opens the door to the dining room where Ciel is already seated. The boy raises an eyebrow, "You took longer than I would have thought."

I smile at him, "I decided to sleep last night so and I am not the easiest to wake up."

The boy chuckles and I take my seat at the table.

 **End of chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for not updating in awhile... I will try to do so on time. I have a day off school today due to snow so I will try to write as much as possible._ _I also noticed I put End of chapter 2 at the end of the last chapter... I am going to keep it like that as I find the cringe funny! Anyway on with the story!_

 **Chapter 4**

 **Before:** He laughs," Its quite easy when you wouldn't leave me alone when we were young. You still don't to be honest."

I frown ," Do you wish me to leave?"

He stops and looks at me in the eyes, "I was only joking I never wish for you to leave. I do enjoy your company." He then laughs nervously, "Anyway we are here."

He opens the door to the dining room where Ciel is already seated. The boy raises an eyebrow, "You took longer than I would have thought."

I smile at him, "I decided to sleep last night so and I am not the easiest to wake up."

The boy chuckles and I take my seat at the table.

 **Now:** Sebastian then takes his place behind the earl. I notice both Melaine and Solon are also standing."Melaine, Solon, you are free to sit."

Solon smiles at me, "As much as I would love to m'lady I'm afraid it is not acceptable for a lady to sit with her servants."

I frown, "Oh shut it, You both know you are like family to me so feel free to sit." I then turn to Sebastian, "I would tell Sebastian to sit but he is currently working for Ciel so it is currently not my place to do so."

Melaine walks over and stands beside me, "My Lady I am afraid neither me nor Solon wish to disrespect either you or Ciel by sitting as it would be like placing you both at our level."

I glare at her, "Will the two of you quit it with the formalities unless we have company. I see all 3 of you at the same level as I so should I not stand?"

Ciel Chuckles, "Lady Lilith as much as it is amusing that you have such a good relationship with your servants, I would suggest that you let them do as they wish. If they stand see it as a sign of respect."

I sigh, "Call me Lilith." I then turn to solon and melaine, "And you may both fo as you wish."

In that moment May-Rin comes in the room with a cart of food. I smile at her as she bows and takes her place by the other servants.

Sebastian then walks over to the cart and begins to serve breackfast, "For breakfast today I have prepared Eggs and toast with scones. For the tea we have Earl Gray." He then serves the meal and goes back to his place.

I smile and dig in to the food. It tastes magnificent I could eat his cooking all day. "Anyway Ciel, I had a letter from my mother yesterday and I will be returning to Hell for a week. I ask though that you allow me to return here at the end of my visit."

Ciel takes a sip of his tea, "That is fine by me. Your staff keep my servants in check more so than Sebastian."

I smile noticing Sebastian's slight irritation, "Sebastian was always the younger of the staff when he took upon the role. He is in fact in social status only one bellow me with only my bloodline being what makes us different."

Ciel raises an eyebrow, " How so?"

I begin to stare at the rim of my cup circling the rim with my finger, "As you already know Sebastian is in fact a Lord in Hell. My Grandfather is Lucifer the King of hell which makes me royalty although I take on the title of Lady due to my brother being my mothers Successor. I am therefore only different to Sebastian by my bloodline."

Sebastian sighs, "Lilith no matter your title you are royalty which makes you still above me."

Ciel smirks, "You are all pretty close considering Sebastian refers to you informally."

I finish my food and stare sadly at my cup, "He only had to refer to me formally after my brother returned and my brother became stricter convincing my father it was impolite to refer to me in such a manner. " A thought crosses my mind, "That reminds me, Sebastian my be obligated to also go to this wedding contract or not. Due to the wedding being my brothers I will leave solon and Melaine here to serve you should that be the case."

Solon looks shocked and stares at me, "M'la- Lilith we are sworn to protect you so we cannot allow you to go without us. Should anything-"

I glare at him, "Should anything happen to me it will be my responsibility and you will not be punished. I shall also have Sebastian in that situation."

I get up and out my seat and head for the door, "I am not as delicate as everyone seems to think I am. Buterfly's hold much more power in this world than you may think and I will not brake so easily."

I exit the room and walk down the hall. I wish everyone would stop treating me as if I were as delicate as glass. As if the slightest injury would be my downfall. I am stronger than they all think.

I walk down the hallways aimlessly just thinking. I eventually come to a small library. I enter and close the door. I look upon the shelves and find many books all of which I have read countless times. I sence someone behind me, "Sebastian I know your there."

I turn around to see Sebastian with worry written on his face with a hint of sadness in his eyes. He walks over to me and gives me a kind smile, "I must ask Lilith but are you ok? You seem quite on edge since your mothers letter."

I walk over to the seat in the room and sit down, "You know I'm not ok so why ask? I don't see why my brother would be upset that I have avoided him."

Sebastian sighs and sits next to me and places his arm around me as I continue to ramble on, "I also don't understand why mother would wish for me to find a partner. She never takes much interest in me with my brother being her favourite."

I look up at Sebastian and see he the worry in his eyes, "Sebastian are you ok?"

Sebastian lifts his free hand and runs it through his hair, "To be honest I am not looking forward to seeing your brother again should the event arise. We both know he has never liked me and has several times threatened to kill me if anything were to happen to you."

I smirk, "My brothers just protective I doubt he would."

Sebastian sighs, "Who do you think got the blame when you got very ill after the manner was attaked?"

I glare at him, "That was hardly your fault! How could you have done much you were away on a trip with your uncle!"

Sebastian shakes his head, "According to your brother I should have been there."

I hug him, "I'm sick and tired of you all getting the blame when something happens to me."

Sebastian appears to relax a bit, "I don't mind to be honest."

I sense Solon coming our way so I let Sebastian go and sit up. Right enough he enters the room holding three letters. Behind him Melaine enters holding a box. Solon looks over at us and smirks, "I see Sebastian found you. Anyway 2 letters arrived for you and a box."

I raise an eybrow, "And the other?"

Solon hands me my letters, "Its for Sebastian."

I open the first of the letters and begin to read.

 _To my Darling Sister Lady Lilith,_ _As mother has probably told you I am to be wed very soon. You and Elanor should get along quite well as she is very friendly and is looking forward to meeting you._ _Upon asking mother where to send this letter to I discovered you were visiting the Lord Michaelis I hope he is well but I am still against your decision to allow your servants to leave you as they wish._ _With this letter I have left a dress I wish for you to wear at the wedding and your invitation. I am afraid your two current servants are unable to come as guests as instructed by grandfather._ _Until we meet again,_ _Your Loving brother Charles._

I cringe at the note and open the invitation.

 _Dearest Lady Lilith Alexis Phantomehive,_

 _You are invited to the wedding between_

 _Lady Elinor Blackblood_

 _and_

 _Prince Charles Alex Phantomehive_

 _The wedding will take place at the next full moon. We look forward to your arrival._

I sigh and turn to Sebastian who glares at his invitation. I then hand Solon the letter from my brother, "It appears neither Solon or Melaine are welcome to be a guest at the wedding."

Sebastian sighs handing his letter to me. I then begin to read.

 _Lord Sebastian Michaelis_

 _You are invited to the wedding between_

 _Lady Elinor Blackblood_

 _and_

 _Prince Charles Alex Phantomehive_

 _The wedding will take place at the next full moon._

 _note: We only invited you due to your title and closeness with both Lady Lilith and her father._

I laugh, "My brother still hates you. Solon when is the next full moon?"

Solon sighs, "I am afraid you will have to leave next week to make it to the wedding. I shall leave preparations to Sebastian." Solon glares at Sebastian which catches me as odd. There has never been much tension between the two bar when Sebastian decided to leave...

I shake my head trying not to remember that day, "Where is Ciel I should inform him of this development. I did not think the wedding would be so soon."

Sebastian gets up and heads for the door, "I will inform my master. Do you need anything?"

I wave him away, "No thank-you If I need anything I will have Solon or Melanie get it for me."

He smiles and leaves the room leaving me with Solon and Melaine. Solon walks over to me, "Please take me with you."

I smile at him, "I am afraid my grandfather is not allowing non full demon guests."

Melaine walks over and hands me a mirror, "I would not worry. I have created these mirrors so as they work as communication devices. Each mirror will portray what the other sees and hears."

I smile at her, "Thank-you melaine." I then get up and open the door, "I'm off to raid the kitchen for sweets."

Solon laughs, "Your so lucky you don't get fat off of eating too much human food."

I glare at him and exit the room. I walk down the hallway and after allot of guessing where to go I make it to the entrance hall. I go down the stairs and I am greeted by a young girl in a pink frilly dress. "Good afternoon young lady may I ask who you might be?"

She smiles at me, "Hello, I am Lizzy Ciels fiance."

I look at her sternly, "That is not how a lady introduces herself. Let me demonstrate. I am Lady Lilith Alexis Phantomehive distant relation of the current head of the family Earl Ciel Phantomehive and I am honoured to make your acquaintance."

She looks at me and blinks then an older more strict woman walks in, "I am sorry for my daughters rudeness." She then looks at me shocked, "Lilith is that you?"

I smile, "It is good to see you again Francis what a lovely daughter you have."

She blinks, "You haven't aged one bit since I last saw you. Must have been a good 14 years ago."

I smile, "I have my secrets. I am sorry to hear of the passing of your brother Vincent."

She looks just as stern as before but nods, "Thank-you." She then turns to her daughter. "Now introduce yourself properly!"

Lizzy then turns to me, "Sorry for earlyer, I am Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford and Fiance to Earl Ciel Phantomehive. Pleasure to meet you miss."

Sebastian then enters the room, "Lady Lilith I see you have met the Midfords."

I smile, "Yes although I was already acquainted with the Lady Francis Midford."

Sebastian then leads us to the garden where Ciel is waiting. Ciel gets up and bows to Francis, "Good afternoon Aunt Francis." He then takes Elizabeth's hand and kisses it." And to you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth gives him a smile, "Call me Lizzy Ciel!"

Everyone then takes a seat and Francis looks over at me, "So Lilith what brings you here? I was under the impression you never met my brother or his son."

I smile at her, "You are correct in that assumption. I came to visit an old friend. You know the butler Sebastian correct?"

She looks at me in shock, "How on earth were you close friends with the butler?"

Sebastian hands me a cup of tea and I take a sip, "Do you remember when I told you of my childhood friend who went by the nickname Raven?"

She giggles which shocks everyone except me," So Sebastian was once your fathers apprentice how on earth did he end up working as a meer butler?"

I sigh, "After my fathers death I let him go and explore the world as my father once did, he must have met the earl and been offered a job here."

Ciel looks at me with a hint of relief in his eyes. I smile at him and turn back to Francis, "Your daughter is very lucky to have such a good man as her future husband. Men like the Earl don't come by very often." Knowing my stature in high society I put in a good word for Ciel which he seems grateful for.

Francis takes one of the cakes from a small spread on the table, "You think so? I am quite worried that Ciel may not be able to reach a standard in which I think as acceptable for my daughters husband."

I smile at her kindly, "I assure you he will make a fine husband for your daughter in the future."

I turn my head and catch Sebastian looking straight at me our eyes lock for a moment then I turn to Ciel who sips at his tea. "Earl Phantomehive has been very kind in allowing me to stay during my visit."

Francis smiles at me,"So how long are you planning on staying?"

I shrug my sholders, "Me and Sebastian were invited to my brothers wedding so we will be departing in a week. I hope though to return here to continue my visit."

Francis finishes her tea and gets up turning to Elizabeth, "It is time we depart, It has been lovely to see you again Lilith."

Reluctantly Elizabeth follows her mother back into the manner and back to their carriage.

"So how exactly do you know Aunt Francis?" Ciel , me and Sebastian make our way up the stairs to Ciel's study.

When we arrive I take a seat on one of the sofas in front of the desk, "To be honest I had forgotten meeting her. On my last visit to London I met her at a party, Soon after I visited her for a few years then I was called back to hell for a few years."

Ciel sits at his desk with a mountain of paperwork on one side and a small pile of completed ones on the other. He takes up his pen and begins reading through and filling them out. It is such a shame that such a young boy should be burdened with as much as this.

I sigh which catches Sebastian's attention, ""What's wrong?"

I run my hand through my hair, "Oh nothing of importance I'm just thinking."

Sebastian by the looks of it decides to drop it for now but gives me a _I can't get answers out of you right now but I will later_ look.

 _3rd person POV:_

Solon completes his chores and makes his way to his designated room. Upon walking through the hallways he passes Melaine who just nods to him and continues her work.

He enters his room and closes the door picking up a pen and paper.

 _Dear Lord Charles Alex Phantomhive,_

 _I am pleased to announce that both Lady Lilith and Lord Sebastian will be attending the wedding as planned. Looking forward to seeing your plan come together._

 _From Solon butler and protector of Lady Lilith_

Upon completion of his letter he places it in an envelope and it disappears into black smoke.

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello! I understand that this story has not been updated in awhile. This is currently my favourite story to write as I have a clear idea on how I am going forward with it unlike my other story Red roses and white roses where I am redrafting the end of the story._ _Anyway please enjoy!_

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Before:**_

Solon completes his chores and makes his way to his designated room. Upon walking through the hallways he passes Melaine who just nods to him and continues her work.

He enters his room and closes the door picking up a pen and paper.

Dear Lord Charles Alex Phantomhive,

I am pleased to announce that both Lady Lilith and Lord Sebastian will be attending the wedding as planned. Looking forward to seeing your plan come together.

From Solon butler and protector of Lady Lilith

Upon completion of his letter he places it in an envelope and it disappears into black smoke.

 **now:** _Your POV:_ I spent the rest of the day sat reading a book in Ciel's office. Well I say reading, but to be honest I was thinking.

My brother and me have always been quite different but through our differences he has always cared for me. But he never really felt like any more than a family friend. He would disappear for years and then reappear like no time had passed.

When we first met he took an instant disliking to Sebastian which has always made it accward being around them. His hatred for Sebastian was fuled when I released all my servants and he out of all those who were close to me was the only one to leave.

I get up from the sofa I'm lounging on and walk over to Ciel's desk, the young boy sits still filling in paperwork but appears to be near done it all.

He looks up as I walk over, "And what do you want Lilith?"

I smile, "I just wanted to inform you that I truely did not mean for this to happen during my stay here."

He continues to sign and read the papers on his desk, "I do not see how this is your fault, I am of the understanding that had you not come here I would be in the same predicament only I would be stuck with 3 idiots."

I look over to a clock and notice the time is 10pm, where has the time gone? I leave the room and run into Sebastian. "Ah Lilith your still up? I was just headed to get the young master ready for bed."

I do my best at hiding my amusement at the fact a teenage boy still needs somone to get them ready for bed. I manage some how to hide it, " So we have to leave in about a week, how exactly are you planning to travel given we both need to take luggage?"

He similes at me, "We will discuss this later for now I must be off or I will fall behind schedule."

I smile and nod and begin making my way to my room.

 **The next morning**

I awaken as usual and get myself dressed. I still feel quite guilty that Sebastian must leave his 'work' in order to come to my brothers wedding.

I notice that I have woken up quite early for a change... I leave my room and head towards the kitchens.

As expected I find Sebastian bissy preparing breakfast. "Need a hand?"

He looks over at me briefly stopping what he is doing, "No I am quite alright, your up rather early."

"Yeah I suppose, anyway made any arrangements for the trip?" I open a cupboard and get out some jam and bread.

Sebastian looks over at me dissaproving of my early snack, "Yes we leave early in the morning taking a carriage to the shore and then a boat to the island. From there we will take the portal which should take us to the beginning of hell. And might I ask that in future you wait until after breakfast to snack."

I smirk, "But I'm hungry!"

He gives me a blank look and raises an eyebrow, "Are you human now or something? If your hungry eat a soul and you'll feel better."

"How about I refrase that, I am craving human food!" And with that I take a bite out of my sandwich.

Sebastian sighs continuing with his work, "You ever heard of waiting?"

I smile, "Nope!"

Sebastian ruffles my hair, "Well you should, good things come to those who wait."

I try to stop him scruffing my hair which ultimately fails, "Hey stop it! It took me a whole 2minutes of my precious time to brush this!"

Sebastian laughs, "Precious time eh? My lady you have a whole eternity worth of time, why worry about losing a few minutes?"

I frown at him, "You and I both know that there are things in which can and will destroy us. Its best to make the most of our time alive so we can be reduced to dust with no regrets."

Sebastian smiles kindly at me, "I apoligise for that, my lady"

I glare at him, "Sebastian drop the formalities, to you I am Lilith. Plus anyway Lord Michaelis I am afraid once we reach hell it would be rather offensive of me to call you as if you were a servant."

Sebastian sighs placing the scones he was making in the oven, "I am afraid that I am seen to your brother at least as no more than a servant to you."

I grab his arm and force him to look at me, "What ever happened to honour? You come from one of the most honourable and powerful demonic lines in hell. Your father was my fathers closest friends not his servant."

He glares at me, "But to you I am no more than a servant that is the difference Lilith!"

I slap him across the face which catches him of guard, "Sebastian my brother my hate your guts and you may have been taken in by my father at a young age. But in no way are you a servant to me! If anything I am in debt to you for all you have done for me! Now stop the bloody sulking and get some of your fucking pride back!"

Sebastian just stands there in shock. I feel tears building up in my eyes and I look away letting his arm go, "I'm sorry Sebastian. Sorry for hitting you there that was unkind. Just please stop pitting yourself down. For crying out load you brag about your status around everyone but when it comes to me you act strange."

After saying my pice I go to leave the room when I feel my arm be pulled and I find myself being hugged by sebastian, "I'm sorry Lilith. I don't want to make you upset. Believe me you mean more to me than you may think."

In that moment he lets me go leaving me to be the one in shock as he leaves to wake Ciel.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello life is becoming less bissy so hopefully I can go back to uploading at least semi regularly! Thankyou for reading thus far and I hope you are enjoying the story!_

 **Chapter 6**

 _Before:_

Sebastian just stands there in shock. I feel tears building up in my eyes and I look away letting his arm go, "I'm sorry Sebastian. Sorry for hitting you there that was unkind. Just please stop pitting yourself down. For crying out load you brag about your status around everyone but when it comes to me you act strange."

After saying my pice I go to leave the room when I feel my arm be pulled and I find myself being hugged by sebastian, "I'm sorry Lilith. I don't want to make you upset. Believe me you mean more to me than you may think."

In that moment he lets me go leaving me to be the one in shock as he leaves to wake Ciel.

 _Now_ I still stand there in complete shock like an idiot. Sebastian hasn't acted like that in years in it takes me of guard a little. I decide to shake it off to his way of ending the argument or something...

I sigh making my way out the kitchen. I wander down the long hallways as if I were a lost soul looking for a purpose. I drift from room to room untill I eventualy find myself in the garden.

I have always loved the illusion of freedom the outdoors gives me. I especially love this worlds animals. My father would bring some to our manner in hell although it is widely frowned upon so we no longer keep them there.

I remember Sebastians love for all the animals and his disappointment when after fathers death mother ordered for the animals to be taken back to earth. The creatures we demons keep as pets are either humans or these beasts who are not pleasing to the eye at all and quite frankly they terrify me...

I make my way to an old oak tree and sit by the bottom. I close my eyes and hear the chearping of the birds, the rustle of the trees and feel the soft breese on my face. If I could spend all my time on earth I would.

Me and Sebastian would make up plans of escaping hell when we grew up and living on earth feeding of the souls of the evil... although we both soon learned that there is alot more that goes into souls than we think... and no one wants to eat horrible food...

I open my eyes and find Sebastian standing right in front of me. The shock gives me a fright causing me to whack my head on the wooden tree trunk. "Owwww!"

This grants me an amused smirk off of the butler who lends his hand out towards me, "Please be careful my lady, we dont need you going to this wedding with cuts and bruises your mother and brother would have my neak."

I glare at him as I get up which further amuses him, "Anyway sebastian, what brings you here?"

He starts to lead me back to the mansion, "I thought I should tell you that breakfast has been served, and another few letters have arrived for you."

I grown knowing who these letters will be from, "Fine lets go."

We make our way to the dining room where I find Ciel sighlantly eating his meal, he nods at me as I take my seat. I look at the table and the english breakfast that had been prepared and decide to open the letters first so that I will have the food to cheer me up. I begin to read the first one.

 _To my dear daughter Lilith,_ _I am afraid that your presence is needed sooner than we thought and we ask that your make your way to hell as soon as possible. There is quite alot of preparations needed involving you so the sooner the better._ _See you soon your loving mother._ I cringe at the note passing it to Sebastian, "It appears that I shall have to leave sooner than expected."

Sebastian reads the note and nods, "Yes it seems to appear to be that way, Well I can have everything ready by supper. "

Ciel sighs taking a sip of tea, "That's not much of a warningwarning, I thought you were to leave in just under 2 weeks?"

I sigh passing him the letter as Sebastian speaks up, "I had thought something like this was to happen so I has most things prepeared already. You see my lord, Miss Lilith here is a very important person as previously mentioned and an earlyer calling for her was to be expected to some degree."

I nod in agreement and ciel hands me back the letter, "So be it, I hope this mansion and my sanity somehow make it untill you return."

Sebastian chuckles, "Master I am verymuch afraid you crossed the line of sanity a long time ago when you first thought it a good idea to make a deal with a demon."

"Don't be so crewle to the kid, In my opinion he could be the most sane person in this room." I chuckle taking the next letter and reading it.

 _To my adorable sister,_ _I look forward to seeing you and would like to let you know that you are needed in hell curently. safe travels!_ _Your big brother!_ I cringe at the note noticing quite how baby like he has began to treat me lately. I allow sebastian to read the note when solon walks in the room, "Good morning lilith!"

He then takes note of the letters and I see a faint frown appear on his face, "What are the letters about?"

I hand him both letters and he reads them over, "So when are you leaving?"

Sebastian answers for me,"After supper and we will arrive early morning."

Solon nods but I feel a tension between the two. I speak up to brake the tension, "I'm off to pack... Solon you will be in charge of running the manner while sebastian is gone and answer to Ciel's commands understand?"

He nods and I swiftly make my way out the room, down a few hallways, and into my room.

 _Some time later_ I finish up packing my things into the 2 sutecases and handbag I came with. I sitdown for a second when I hear a knock at the door.

"come in."

Melaine comes in with her blank expression, "Lilith may I discuss something with you before you leave?"

I smile at her, "Ofcorse what seems to be the issue?"

Melane takes a seat on the spare chair next to my bed, "Solon has been acting strange lately, often leaving to his room for hours on end. I wondered if you knew of this."

I raised an eyebrow, solon is quite sociable and never often would be seen alone, I decide not to think it over too much, "I wouldn't worry, he had probably found something interesting or is revisiting an old hobby."

Melane genuinely gives me a hopeful smile which catches me slightly as odd, "I hope you are right, do you require help with your baggage?"

I smile lifting the two suitcases and handbag, "No I'm fine, how about you ask Ciel if he requires anything?"

She turns around and leaves, "Very well."

I begin walking towards the door and make it yo the main staircase where I see Sebastian standing in the entrance hall lecturing his 3 "servants" on how to behave while he is away.

I begin making my way down the stairs when I realise I'm falling. I close my eyes bracing for impactimpact when I realise I'm not hurt.

"You can open your eyes your not going to fall Lilith, for a demon you have the worst reflexes imaginable."

I open my eyes to see Sebastian in front of me, perhaps a little too in front of me... Strangely I feel myself blushing... This never happens.. Why am I blushing?

I quickly move away and blank my face hiding the what would be obiouse blush, "Oh, eh, thanks Sebastian I really must get these cases to the carriage and-"

Sebastian looks at me slightly confused, "I'll take those it's fine." He takes the luggage out my hands.

"no, no,no, honestly I'm fine, -"I attempt to follow him to the carriage.

Sebastian still looks confused as he places the luggage in the carriage, " Lilith you are acting rather odd right now is there something you are hiding? "

I shake my head, "no I'm fine."

He doesn't seem like he bought it but changes to his usual expression when the 3 servants come over May-Rin begins, "Wow I've never seen Mr Sebastian look so worried!"

Bard smirks, "Yeah, 'e looked like he was gonna 'ave a heart attack or sommat."

Finny is next to pipe up, "He moved so fast tho! You must be a good runner Mr Sebastian."

I slowly attempt to leave the area which doesn't go unnoticed. I look over at Sebastian who gives me a knowing look... As the 3 servants hound Sebastian I quickly leave heading in the direction of the kitchen looking for food.

I pass the servants room and see Solon in there writing what looks to be a letter. I smile, ahh it appears Solon has a pen pall, I must ask about that at a later date.

I enter the kitchen and begin rummaging placing as much small snacks I can in little bags in my handbag for the trip home.

 _later that night_

After supper Sebastian and I make our way to the carrage. Sebastian hired a driver so luckly I wont be sat alone. Outside I give melane a hug," Make sure the boy's don't get in any trouble while I am away ok?"

She nods and I make my way to solon. I am about to speak when he pulls me into a tight hug, "Safe travels Lilith, please make it back to us safely."

I nod, "I aim to, please serve Ciel well untill we return."

He smiles, "Ofcorse I would do anything for you."

I dismiss the comment and make my way to the 3 servants and give them a hug. The boys both go bright red which lightens the mood. Lastly I make my way to Ciel. I don't hug him as I was getting _hug me and I will kill you_ type of looks off of him which were slightly terrifying. "I will return as soon as possible."

He nods ,"Please do." He then waves everyone inside and I am left alone with Sebastian.

Sebastian offers me his hand, "Well shall we depart?"

I smile, "I would think so."

He guides me into the carrage and sebastian sits diagonal from me. And before I know it we are off.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello once again... I am now on my summer holidays so I hope to update sooner...I was looking over the story to check id vovered everything I wanted to cover before Sebastian and Lilith enter the demon realm when I noticed that my autocorrect had been correcting Melaina to Melaine... I apologise for that and all the other auto correct mistakes. Anyway on with the story.

 **Chapter 7**

 **B** **efore**.

Sebastian offers me his hand, "Well shall we depart?"

I smile, "I would think so."

He guides me into the carrage and sebastian sits diagonal from me. And before I know it we are off.

 **Now.**

And once again I'm in a deathly quiet carrage however this time I'm not looking forward to where I'm going.

I have always felt rather outcasted in hell. After all my father although looked up to was once a human, and humans to demons have always been seen as nothing more than food unless they were like my father and had a unique soul.

In school I was picked on as I inherited some of my fathers more human traits which in tern made me allot more kinder than normal demons. Others thought of me as odd and wanted nothing to do with me so I spent alot of time alone. Only those who wished to use me for socal gain would try to be friends with me but would talk horribly about me around my back.

Since I was the second born, and my brother was to be king no one thought bullying me would bring any consequences. And in some way they were right. My mother and father never believed I was being bullied and belived that even if I was it would teach me to fend for myself.

Sebastian though would stick up for me and quite frankly he got in alot of trouble because of me. But since he was older than me he couldn't stop them in class... he would get them during lunch or brake but i preferred not to tell him as he would get into trouble for doing so and people would bully me for not standing up for myself.

I pull myself out of my thoughts and glance over at Sebastian. He is sat up looking out the window. His face is blank which tells me he is hiding his emotions... something I have noticed him doing alot more recently.

He looks over at me probably sencing me looking at him, "Is something the matter m'lady?"

I sigh, "Not realy, I was just thinking about how outcasted I am in hell and please I have told you many times no need to be so formal Lilith is fine."

He laughs which I haven't seen him do since I first arrived, "As you wish. But to be honest both of us are outcasts your just the unlucky one who is tied to royalty."

I get up and move to sit next to him which catches him off guard, I use this opertunity to ruffle his hair which confuses him even more. I smirk, "Please relax a bit I wont kill you. You have been so odd recently, one minute your relaxed the next your as emotionless and robotic as anything."

He glares at me fixing his hair, "I realy wish you wouldn't do that." He then goes to move to the opposite seat.

I look over at him confused, "Why are you moving?"He stops for a minute and blanks his face. I sigh , "I can tell you are going to avoid the question so I command a clear and true answer." I use a little magic to force the issue.. "Sebastian I hate doing this but you have been so odd as if late."

I can tell he has given up as I see the mask he had been using on his face to blank his emotions disappear, "Both I and you have been acting odd I noticed you blanking your face earlyer for no apparent reason and then escape awkwardly. And the reason for me moving is that I felt it best for both our sake I moved as you would most certainly attempt to scruff my hair again."

I laugh taking away the spell. I know he is still hiding something as the spell allows him to say anything but it can only be the truth. Its a childs spell any high ranking demon could do it.

He smirks devilishly, "Using spells is so mean Lilith, how about some payback." He raises his hand, "Tell me Lilith the whole truth why did you act so odd earlyer and I command the whole truth."

I sense him using a much stronger spell than I had used and hear myself speak before I can register what I'm saying. "When you had caught me I had blushed and wished to hide it as the reason confused me. I did not understand why. when the others were quizzing you I decided to leave."

I glared at him which got me a laugh. I notice him then look at me in confusion. He then shakes his head and I see a faint blush appear on his cheeks which he immediately hides changing his face to the usual emotionless look.

 _Sebastians POV_

Lilith looks at me confused. Ofcorse she would be. I need to stop this. I look at her, she is dressed in a black and red gown wearing a top hat with long ribbons tied to the side.

She has always been so childish while wishing for respect. well she has never wished for me to look up to her but to be equal with her. When we were younger that was alot easyer. It was also easyer to accept that tto her I was no more than a close friend. That got alot harder at we grew up.

Her brother caught on to my emotions and had had told me that no matter what I would never be equal to her, and I believe it. I am and always will be no more than a servant she had become friends with. But what strikes me as odd is her saying she had blushed and it confused her.

I shake my head and decide to change the subject and I could poke some fun at her to, "So Lilith your mother wishes for you to marry. Any one you have a crush on?"

She catches on that I'm poking fun at her and a smirk appears on her lips. What ever is she thinking?

 _Lilith's POV_

If he wants to tease me I could have a little fun with it. After all he used a much stronger spell on me.. call it pay back, "Oh, Sebastian I have not a clue." I begin speaking in the most dramatic of ways which appears to make the butler cringe! "Oh, my dearest raven how shall I fair at this when I know so few demons closely."

Sebastian continues to cringe when I see a smirk appear on his face and his whole act changes. He goes from layed back to what some might call seductive, which is an act ive only seen him use on humans...

He moves beside me and cups my face in his hand forcing me to look at his face, "I wonder how you shall fair in such unknown teritory, my dearest butterfly. How I would not wish for such beauty to fall into the wrong hands."

I blush and try not to make eyecontact only for a second, im not losing my own game. I take my hand and hold his hand on my face, "Oh Raven, and what if you? Will you not face the same problem with lower demons seeking your title and connections? Plus anyway, you sure do have the looks to bring flocks of demons begging for your attention so as they might have the privaliage of slowly destroying that beauty something I would be deeply saddened by."

I see a slight blush which is very quickly masked over.

 _Mixed POV_

We stare at one another.

We come closer.

"Thats us here."

 _Sebastian's POV_

I hear the sound of the driver getting off the carrage and quickly move away before we... wait what were we about to do. I decide to act fast it is best to pretend that didn't happen... I make my way to the door and offer my hand to Lilith, "It is time for the next part of our journey butterfly."

She snaps out of what ever that is and I see a blush which is hidden as fast as it came, "Why yes Raven let us be off.

We make our way out the careage I tip the carrage driver for the ride and head to the docks. Lilith leaves to go to the restroom while I load the luggage into the boat.

As I am placing the last of our baggage into thethe boat an ealderly couple walk by.

"Look at the young couple, how romantic. I remember taking trips in a boat when we were young, dont you remember sweethart." The old woman speaks to quietly for a human to pick up at from where I am but I can hear them. They continue to remise about there young days. I still find it odd when I am being called young by these humans whom have lived a mere second of what I have.

Lilith returns shortly and I help her into the boat. She smiles kindly at me and I begin rowing the boat out the small port.

 _Lilith's POV_

I spent alot of time wondering what was going to happen there. Well I suppose if anything was to happen it would be something in the heat of the moment. It is most probably best I act normal. Quite frankly I don't need the added trouble.

I look over to Sebastian as he rows the boat. "So how long untill the island?"

He smiles kindly at me, "I would suspect it to be another hour or so."

I sigh unable to think of anything to talk about.

We stare at one another when a thought crossed my mind, "You know my brother?"

Sebastian gives me a confused look, "Yes Lilith I know your brother, very well in fact, remember he currently hates me."

I look at him and face palm"Thats not what I ment, but anyway, how are we planning on not having him kill you on the spot like he had been threatening to do every time I meet him."

Sebastian shivers, "I am definitely not going back to the manner in one piece. To answer your question we can't realy stop him hating me."

I role my eyes, "I know that. We have so much to avoid, with my brother and my mother pushing for me to find a mate."

Sebastian sighs, "How about you protect me from your brother and I'll protect you from your 'admirers', ok?"

Then a thought comes into my head _Solon said something about either him or sebastian pretending to be going out with me to stop people harassing me._ The thought causes me to blush.

I shake my head trying to get the thought to leave, this does not go unnoticed by Sebastian, "Did I say something inappropriate Lilith."

I shake my head ,"Oh, no no no, your fine just a thought came into my head."

He smirks playfully, "And what might this thought have been my lady?"

I turn my head, "It was nothing realy just a memory of when we were discussing options for dealing with me at the wedding..."

Sebastian thinks for a minute and then chuckles, "Oh I see what you blushed about."

There is an awkward silence. I watch Sebastian battling with an inner conflict when he speaks, "You can reject this offer if you wish please dont feel like your on the spot but, would you like us to pretend we are dating to get everyone off your back? Plus anyway your brothers reaction to us would be classic."


End file.
